One minute past six
by I-am-always-me-24
Summary: What if Charlie didn't die? What if someone has come just in time to save him? This is my alternative ending for Charlie, a more happier one.


Okay so for those of you who haven't read _Private Peaceful, _it is a heart-breaking book about family, war and death. I couldn't cope with the ending in the book so I did what I did best. I created an alternative ending :) This is merely a fanfic remember. I don't own the book or the story or whatever only _this _fanfic... okay, I know one thing is for sure though is that i will never be able to pick that book up again without breaking into tears. So you all have been warned if you want to go read it!

_Private Peaceful by Michael Morpurgo_

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS LITTLE ALTERNATIVE ENDING, AND NOTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ME**

_**Enjoy ~**_

* * *

Charlie strolled out. His head held high and his chin up in the air. He didn't stumble nor did he cry out. Two guards were beside him, holding onto him to make sure he doesn't 'escape', even though they knew as well as I did that Charlie wouldn't even try. The guards were leading him towards the wooden post that stood in the middle of the field. It's end pointing straight upwards, towards the skies, just like the church at home. 'Home' the thought sent shivers down my spine. How was I going to face Mother, Molly? Little Tommo? Charlie was a father already but because of me, he would never get to see little Tommo again.

The firing squad loaded their rifles, though their gazes refused to meet Charlie's. A guard offered Charlie the black hood, but he shook his head. He didn't need it, he didn't do anything wrong. A thick piece of rope was tied around Charlie's arms and then he was bounded to the post. The Padre shakily did a pray, knowing all to well, how they were killing a soldier of their own for unfair reasons. His hands made the cross on his forehead and chest before he mimed the firing squad to take aim. At that moment, Charlie's eyes roamed around the field, at all the soldiers that were to still fight in this horrid war after his execution, at the firing squad who were positioning their rifles at his chest, at the Padre who was silently staring back at him... and finally his gaze fell against mine. For a moment, we just stared at each other, remembering our times together, what we've both been through together.

Charlie's lips tugged upwards. "Is he singing?", the Padre questioned out loud. Yes, Charlie _was _singing, singing Oranges and Lemons for Big Joe, I knew, we all knew. Then as the Padre sighed, Charlie knew what was coming and allowed his eyelids to fall, but he kept on singing. The voice of the Padre flared across the fields. "Ready...", my heart was pounding against my chest. "Aim..." I took a glance towards Charlie, his eyes were still closed but his singing has eased down to mere whispers. "FIR-.."

"STOP"

A voice echoed through the soldiers. Everybody stopped, even Charlie opened his eyes. A man in his mid 30s stepped out. His army uniform fitted his image well. When he spoke again, his voice was deep and filled with authority. " Would anyone care to explain why we are killing off a soldier of our own?" The firing squad lowered their guns and bowed their heads as he walked pass, even the Padre lowered his eyes. "Now this looks like a fine soldier to me", as he patted Charlie on the shoulder, even though he was still bounded to the post. "I have heard about you, the soldier Charlie Peaceful, a man willing to protect the lives of others rather then just himself." His voice was cold but his eyes blazed warmly. " I believe, you have disobeyed orders to protect your younger brother Tommo Peaceful? Am I correct?" All heads turned my way, including Charlie's.

"Come up here young Peaceful." I paced towards where Charlie and the man was. "Did your brother stay behind , ignore Hanleys orders and risk his life for you?" I slowly but reassuringly nodded my head. He then shouted loud to the other soldiers, "I do not see a fault in this, protecting a family member and risking your own living will." He then looked back at me and Charlie. "And I do believe that these two young men will make just fine soldiers." My hands became sweaty, and my eyes swept over to Charlie, he was keeping his eyes on the man. "If anyone is to disagree with my decision, they may come out and say it right now." There was silence, until the Padre stepped up.

"Sir, he-"

"Bob, we need as many soldiers as we can for this war, do you understand? We cannot just kill them off for something as idiotic as this. Plus we need more of these kind of soldiers." The Padre kept quiet but bowed his head. He turned to us, his expression was unreadable but when he spoke, I knew he was as relieved as I was. "You are free to go."

For a moment I couldn't believe my ears, excitement and relief both ran through my body as the guards untied Charlie. I couldn't keep the wide grin off my face. I flung my arms around him into a hug. My brother wasn't going anywhere, he was going to die, he was alive! "Don't worry Tommo," Charlie's voice rung out, " everything's fine now, everything's okay."

It was one minute past six

* * *

Okay and that was that, to be honest i liked this ending more considering I loved Charlie also and I did not want him to die. If you don't understand what any of this is, I suggest reading the actual book. Be prepared for the tears though... still a very good book however. It's also been made into a movie but nah, I don't think the movie was as good as the book. Well enjoy life and remember to embrace your family... you never know what might just suddenly happen :)

Thanks for reading!

-A


End file.
